You Want an Evil Queen?
by AmityRavenclawElf
Summary: (Spoilers) Alternate ending for Frozen. What if Anna...didn't come back? What if she stayed ice? Aaaaand what if that drove Elsa a little insane? Warning: a little bit of torture type stuff. Oh, and death.
1. Chapter 1

Anna's last breath left her frozen mouth in a visible puff, and Elsa's knees went weak. She wasn't sure how long she stood draped over her frozen sister before she found herself singing in a frail voice:

"Anna...come on, let's build a snowman...

I'm ready, now to go and play...

Just wake up and we can be kids again...

Just like we were back then...

I swear I'll stay...

I want to get to know you...

What's your favorite joke?

And what do you do when you cry?"

The note broke off abruptly as Elsa sobbed, but then she kept singing:

"Do you still want to build a snowman?

Anna, come on, let's build a snowman."

Her voice rose as she grew angry.

"I only needed one more snowman!"

Olaf waddled up to her cautiously, but her eyes were rivetted on Anna, who was unresponsive. After a few silent seconds, Else whispered the last words of her song: "Okay...bye."

"Elsa?" Olaf said warily.

The queen took a step back from the snowman and from her frozen sister, and her foot landed on a shard of metal: a piece of Hans's sword, directly below Anna's outstretched hand.

Ice flooded Elsa's veins as she turned on Hans of the Southern Isles and grabbed him by the front of his jacket, yanking him to his feet with a strength that she didn't know she possessed.

"YOU KILLED MY SISTER!" she screamed.

Hans scowled. "She only died because you froze her heart."

Elsa raised a hand to deliver an icy death, but then the voice of the blond ice-vendor (Kristoff, Anna called him.), called out, "No, Queen Elsa! He's not worth it!"

She turned her head to look at him. He seemed to be grieving, as well, but not enough. Clearly, Anna had only been a mild fascination for him.

Still, he called louder (over the raging wind), "He's not worth becoming what they think you are!" He pointed at the balcony of onlookers.

Elsa's fury exploded, then, in a blast of ice that sent Hans and Kristoff and that stupid reindeer flying and reduced Olaf to a pile of snow. She then turned to face the balcony. "WHAT _DO_ YOU THINK I AM?" she demanded, her voice rising to an inhuman volume.

It was the Duke of Weselton who shrieked, "The evil ice queen! Stop her!"

Elsa smiled, bitterly satisfied. "You want an evil ice queen?" she asked, and the wind silenced so that everyone could hear her lowered voice. "Fine."

And with that, she created an ice platform under herself and the two men, raising them so that they were eye-level with the balcony.

"Elsa," Kristoff protested.

The ice queen whipped around. "You didn't save her," she told him coolly. "You could've saved her. SHE _LOVED_ YOU!"

The ice boy looked as though something inside him had just shattered.

"And as for you..." Elsa turned on Hans, and before he could open his mouth to defend himself, she had skewered him with an icicle. He tumbled down off of the ice stage and broke on the ground.

Everyone on the balcony screamed in horror, but Elsa froze the door so that they couldn't leave. Then she made a bridge and closed the gap between herself and the cowering Duke of Weselton.

"Have you ever heard the phrase 'conceal, don't feel'?" she asked him softly.

He slowly raised his head from his hands to peek at her.

She smiled frostily and raised an icy finger. "Tell me if you feel _this_."


	2. Chapter 2

_"No right, no wrong..._

_No rules for me..._

_I'm free..."_

Elsa panted out the words that she had belted so jubilantly before, now whilst tugging Kristoff after her on one chain and Anna''s ice sculptured form on another. Consequently, she was climbing the same snow-peaked mountain as before.

Kristoff, meanwhile, sang almost silently to himself:

_"Let them go_

_Let them go_

_It'll haunt you if you don't let them go_

_Let them go_

_Let them go_

_She is ice and he was snow."_

Unfortunately, Elsa could still hear him over the wild wind, and she replied, also in song:

_"You won't care_

_In another day."_

She dropped the chains that she was holding and turned around to face the city below.

_"LET THE STORM RAGE ON!"_

Kristoff found himself curling into fetal position with his cheek nestled numbly in the snow. Elsa stalked over to him and hoisted him to his feet by the collar of his coat. "The cold never bothered me anyway," she spat bitterly. "You know what else never bothered me?"

"What?" Kristoff hazarded.

"Being alone." She lifted a jagged piece of metal- a shard of Hans's sword -and poised it over Kristoff's heart.

"Is that why you brought me with you?" Kristoff asked hastily. "You killed all the others. You must not want me dead. Anna wouldn't want me dead."

Elsa huffed a bit and, to Kristoff's shock, dropped him back into his pathetic spot on the frozen ground. His hand landed in Anna's. He didn't move it.


End file.
